Beast
Beast Lycanthrope: Living fallen. Seen by most as a parasitic being that inhabits the body of a living person. Some say the soul of the living person. In either the case they are inseparable and will switch control based on certain conditions (based on the fallen). While in human form there is no magic to detect that they are fallen and may not even possess memories of being fallen even though the fallen form retains all memories of the human. Sometimes, when its transformed it will still think it is the original human but more often the transformed state will consider itself a separate existence. If the host is to be killed by a blow or a magical condition is met they will transform uncontrollably. It has been documented that the lycanthrope form tends to either torment or aid its human side. Many times it will try to intimidate or bribe the human into doing what it wants, so even when it is not manifested the human host acts in the best interest of the lycanthrope. The human, it has been documented, can sometimes force the transformation by sheer will. Lycanthropes have to target an individual to drain life from them, and acquiring the target can take 24 hours (he knows about you for 24 hours), and both lycanthrope and human will see a magical marking appear which they can always hunt. They receive bonuses hunting the mark. This makes being in a lycanthrope’s presence for over 24 hours dangerous. They can possess a minimum of 1 mark, but old lycanthropes have been known to have up to 10 marks. They can transmit, although rare, the fallen state to people they have attacked. A simple flesh wound may transmit. A partial transformation is possible (a wolf-man, or a full real wolf, or a human with wolf features). All lycanthropes are weak to silver as it bypasses all their defenses. If silver is used to attack the human host it will no longer posses the ability to transform into a lycanthrope until the wound heals. However, lycanthropes in both forms have extraordinary healing abilities and can heal a flesh wound in one day or even reknit limbs over time. Slimes: Either a mold or a creature that’s been dissolved that rises as a fallen. Tend to be living but rarely there have been undead slimes. Low intelligence but their hunting patterns may be tricky, involving camouflage or surprise. Immune to piercing and slashing weapons, crush can do some damage, but they are mostly weak to an element that their primary element is opposed to (an ice slime is weak to fire, earth weak to water, etc.). A simple alchemical check can discover their element. Tend to absorb life through prey that they eat. They are incredibly weak in their presence and the huge trails they leave make them difficult to detect with fallen detection. Have been known to jump onto a man’s armor, seep in, and eat him on the inside of his armor. Others may spray acid or suffocate a target. Raj’mi: Sometimes referred to a “Killer ____________” or a drow beasts. This type of fallen is considered to be parasitic but does not affect the host, affects the host’s children. If a host is infected by a raj’mi all of its children will be infected, and the host will die once it gives birth to its children. The raj’mi who have been born then grow up in a monstrous form (2-10x larger than the orginal) possessing horns or claws or sharp teeth. Many can hide these features, looking like a large version of the animal, then reveal their true form when threatened. They tend to absorb life through their prey, and will tend to hunt animals larger than itself (a raj’mi rabbit may hunt dogs for example). The only fallen which does not affect humans. No human raj’mi cases have ever been recorded. Some raj’mi have an exaggerated attribute, such as speed, durability or intelligence. Others have almost a transformative ability to disguise themselves as the original animal. All raj’mi, however, have slitted eyes. Not particularly immune or weak against anything, but are more powerful than the average animal. Their danger comes from the risk of severe population growth. They can be easily detected with find fallen methods. Hounds: Unknown if they occur naturally or are creations as they tend to be servants to other fallen in the fallen land. They tend to possess strong alchemical attributes and their abilities and weakness are derived from these attributes. They tend to be incredibly intelligent and are always in packs of 3-5 and can understand language but cannot speak. Tend to be very weak and not have a lot of life, but their bodies are highly valued as magical components. Chimera: Unknown how they spread, but how they gain power is well documented. They start life as a single entity but then as they kill and devour other creatures they graft those parts onto themselves through the act of devouring. Older and more powerful chimera can be combinations of hundreds of animals while a young and weak one may only be a combo of 2 or 3. If it eats a mage it can learn the mage’s spells, or eat the memories of people. They have a natural weakness to lead, which acts as a caustic poison to them. They are one of the fallen that can easily bypass the Pit into Lucem because they often posses flight. However, they are not stealthy and are incredibly prideful and thus tend towards frontal attack strategies. They prefer to swoop down and attack things instead of bypassing them. They cannot graft the abilities of other fallen, but only the attributes of the base creature of the fallen. All chimeras have breath attacks (acid, fire, ice etc). Some people have conversed with them, and the chimera treats people as lessor beings and eats them, allowing a survivor to spread the word of how powerful it is. The behavior of the chimera indicates that there are many requirements for it to take life (otherwise why would it converse with a man), but its ability to graft comes purely from eating.